iMeet the Doctor SEDDIE
by hungryharry
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie are in for the time of their lives when the Doctor arrives with the Tardis, warning them of a coming disaster. What could possibly happen as he takes them into the Tardis?
1. Prologue and Ch 1

**PROLOGUE**

Thunder roars behind dark grey clouds swirling above the immense blaze below. It is the middle of the night, and two figures stand on a hill surrounded by thrashing greenery, as if alive. The two figures face the city and the surrounding area, flooded with an eerie red glow. Seattle is crashing, falling apart, and burning before their eyes. Even the cries of the humans can be heard on the hill where the two figures stand.

Lightning cracks and an explosion occurs, causing the Space Needle to fall to the ground where it crashes into a large building and becomes camouflaged in the immense pile of rubble. More thunder crashes and makes any survivor's ears hurt, and their stomachs vibrate.

"Amy, stay here. I have to fix this..." the Doctor says as he runs towards the Tardis.

"What are you doing?" screams a girl with flaming red hair.

"I'm going back in time to fix this so this never even happened. It's unable to be fixed in this time period. They're too strong; too smart; too clever. They've finally learned from their mistakes. I never thought I'd say that."

"You'll be back quickly, right?"

"I promise."

Amy looks slightly uneasy. "You always say that. How do I know that you won't show up ten years in the future when I will have been murdered like so many of these people?"

"Listen to me, Amy. A couple seconds after I've disappeared, you'll forget that all of this happened, because it will never have. You won't be captured or anything of that nature. Don't worry. Oh, and I won't go back too far; you'll still remember me and our adventures, just not this one."

"But what if you don't come back?"

"I always do, don't I? I'm The Doctor. Don't worry, Amelia Pond."

And with that he runs up the damp, green hillside covered in forestry, finds the Tardis hidden among the tall bushes, and slams the door shut and the Tardis makes that classic screeching sound it always has made fades into nothing.

_** CHAPTER 1 : SIX MONTHS EARLIER**_

"Hey Carly! Check this out!" Freddie said as he spun the laptop cart in Carly's direction.

"What's up?" asked Carly.

"Look at the number of views that tonight's show had." he said with a grin.

"OMG!" she cried," Over six hundred thousand views?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"No! This is awesome! I-I don't know what to say! I have to tell Sam!"

She bolted for the door, flung it open and ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Sam had been downstairs giving Gibby one of her trademark "Texas Wedgies".

"CARLY! Get her off o' me!" yelled the Gibster.

"Sam, really?"

"What? I need my exercise!"

"Since when? Get off of him...".

"Okay, okay..." Sam muttered as she lowered Gibby's underwear back into his pants.

"Are you still seeing that teen therapist?"

"Yeah."

"It's not working."

Sam smirked.

"Guess what?" Carly said unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Tonight's show broke our record!" she cried.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No, of course not. But how many did we get?"

"Over six hundred thousand!"

"That's incredible!" she said as they hugged.

"I think we're the most viewed webshow in the country now! I'll have to ask Freddie..."

"Did I hear happiness?" asked the always-strange brother of Carly, Spencer.

"Yeah. We got a new record number of views tonight."

"Really? Awesome!"

"We try, "said Sam.

"Why don't we go celebrate at the Groovy Smoothie?" said Spencer.

"Great!" said Carly and Sam in unison.

"I'll go get Freddie," Carly said.

"What about Gibby?" asked Spencer.

"Sure, why not?" replied Carly.

Sam groaned as Carly ran up the steps as fast as she could.

"FREDDIE! WE'RE GOING TO THE—"

Sam heard a series of screams and a couple of thumps, and two "ows" in unison. Sam smirked and rolled her eyes.

Carly and Freddie lay on top of each other on the floor at Gibby's feet.

"Come on, guys! Free smoothies!"He squealed.

Carly and Freddie looked at each other and rolled their eyes in utter annoyance.

"Carly, Freddie! Get down here!" Sam screamed up the stairs.

"Okay! Okay!" Carly said as she struggled to get out from under Freddie.

"Is it at all possible for you to get up?" she cried.

"Oh. Sorry." He said, "It's just hard to get up after somebody knees you in the gut at fifty miles an hour!"

"Sorry." She said as she got up.

"Don't make me come up there!" Sam threatened.

"Come on, guys! Time is money!"Spencer yelled.

"We're coming! We're coming!" she said exasperatedly as she and Freddie ran down the hallway.

"About time!" Gibby said.

"What's the big rush, guys?"Carly asked.

"You don't know?" said Spencer in a higher tone. This caused Gibby, Spencer and Sam to talk quietly to each other.

"T-Bo just created a new smoothie! It's called Rainbow Mango!" said Gibby.

"Tonight is its release, and one of the cups will have a $100 Groovy Smoothie gift card in it!"said Sam.

Carly looked confused. "_In_ the smoothie?"

"Carly, Carly, Carly…if you get it, why wouldn't you just lick it!"

"No! It would have T-Bo germs all over it!"

"So what, Carls? I eat stuff full of crap n' germs all the time!"

Carly thought of all the times Sam had eaten food off the floor after five seconds, and had eaten a fat cake that landed in the toilet and shuddered.

"Well? Are we going or not?" roared Gibby.

"Fine! Let's go."

"I WANT MY SMOOTHIE!" screamed Spencer as he began to run with his hands in the air.

And like that they all rushed out the door, Spencer in the lead.


	2. The Doctor

CHAPTER 2: THE DOCTOR

AN: Sorry this was so late, guys. (When did I post the last chapter, like, November?) Life's been very hectic lately. The school musical just ended (which was bittersweet as always), but at least I'll have more time to write now. So, enjoy! (PS. I'm pretty new on here. If you have any positive advice I'd gladly take it. )

The Groovy Smoothie was located down a few blocks and to the left, which meant they'd have to deal with the less-than perfect drivers, hobos, and the occasional crazed old lady with green hair, eating banana peels, which the subject of Sam and Freddie's conversation.

"Remember, you forced me to go down there are film her from the car!" said Freddie.

"I know, Freddork." Sam replied with a roll of her eyes." I was just saying that you should've interviewed her!"

"Did you see her knock that guy out with her purse? No way would I have done that. Besides, she wears a green wig and eats banana peels. She's gotta be loco."

"Translation?" Sam asked.

"Crazy."

"Like your mom."

"Okay, she may be a little bit off."

"And Gibby."

"Yep."

"And you're just plain retarded."

"Hey!" Carly said. "You two are the ones fighting all the time. That's not exactly normal, either."

"It is for me!" Sam said as she pushed in front of Carly and faced her.

"Look. I'm just getting a little bit sick of your fighting. Can't we all be friends?"

"No." Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"Well, I guess you two were doing okay tonight. At least you weren't on the ground wrestling each other."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then turned towards Carly, their left eyebrows turned up, mouths slightly agape.

"What?" cried Carly, oblivious to what she'd said.

"Do you remember the squirrels that you saw when we were hunting for bigfoot?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah…oh…"she said as her eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Well, sorry to break the awkward, but was that there before?"

"That what?" Carly asked.

Spencer was pointing towards a 1950's blue telephone box, with the words "POLICE CALL BOX" on top. Two crossed windows were located towards the top of the double doors, on which a framed certificate was placed.

"No, I've never seen that here before." Carly replied.

Sam walked up to the double doors and pulled on the handle.

"It's locked." she grunted.

"Hey, glad you could come in tonight!" T-Bo exclaimed as they walked in into the hang out.

"Me, too. Now where's my one hundred dollars?" Sam said.

"Hold up just a little while. We'll be having the smoothie selection soon."

"Selection?" Carly asked, confused.

"Oh, you'll all get a number by spinning this here wheel." He said as he gestured towards it. "Each number connects to a different cup."

"What does it taste like?" Spencer questioned.

"You'll see." T-Bo said with a grin that made the gang feel slightly nervous.

Soon the limit number of people had entered the Groovy Smoothie, among them were Gibby,Wendy, and Missy, Carly's ex-friend, and now enemy. Freddie had won a trip on a cruise around the world, but gave it to Missy to get rid of her after Sam had convinced him. Apparently all Missy did on the cruise was throw up, yell at the one other person on board, and beg to go home. She also apparently jumped off, attempting suicide, but was saved by a fishing net. So, she was naturally angry with the trio.

"Oh, well isn't it the famous 'iCarlies…" she drawled. "I'll bet you're all really happy to see that I'm back."

"Um, not exactly. Why don't you go back on that boat where you belong?" Sam replied.

"Oh, was that your attempt at an insult, Sam? I'm sorry, I didn't see anything especially rude in that at all. Are you still jealous?"  
"Jealous? Why should I be? Carly's my best friend, and she will never, ever even think about being your friend again."

"Take that, Missy!" Freddie replied.

"Oh, well isn't it nice to see you again, Freddie. Thanks a lot for giving me the ticket to go on that _wonderfu_l cruise…"

"You're welcome, bitch."

"Oh, now _I'm _the bad one?"

"You've always been!" cried a dangerously annoyed Sam.

"Watch it, slutbag."

That was enough for Sam. Her face turned red, her head tilted back, and a terrible scream emerged. In a blur, the blonde flew across the room like one her favorite MMA fighters, tackled Missy in a blur of blonde and red, and pinned Missy to the floor.

Sam's fist pounded Missy's face like a jackhammer hammers concrete, drawing forth blood.

"Sam, quit it! You've made your point!" Carly screamed as she attempted to pull Sam away.

"Sam, stop! Do you wanna get usion trouble? There's a police car across the street!" Freddie yelled as he assisted Carly in forcing Sam away.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed.

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" yelled T-Bo as he tugged Sam away, this time succeeding.

"She's knocked out. Probably has a concussion." Sam replied dryly.

"Just put her in the closet down that hallway for now." T-Bo.

"Can do."

"Okay, bring out the smoothies!" T-Bo yelled.

Ten clowns with smoothie hats came through the door behind the register and each placed 10 smoothies on a large, round table in the center of the room.

"Okay, make your choice! Only one out of these hundred smoothies has the gift card!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing -some ran to the table, fell over each other, grappled for a smoothie while others stood contemplating and where a smoothie containing a $100 gift card would be placed. One such person was a man wearing a light brown suit, suspenders, burgundy bow tie, and a red fez made of felt. He had a squarish jaw with a defined chin, and hair slicked with gel.

After eyeing one for a couple of moments, he reached for it and sipped it. "Brilliant! A fish stick and custard flavored smoothie, it's one of my favorites, you know." He said as he shook T-Bo's hand with a wide grin on his face.

"Fish sticks and custard?" cried the crowd as they all made headway for the restrooms, except for Sam, who seemed to like it fine.

"Fish sticks and custard, how did he know?" said Sam, utterly and fully amazed.

"You like fish sticks and custard, too?" cried the doctor incredulously.

"Yeah, I always ate it when I was younger and my mom wouldn't make me anything to eat."

"Cool." He said with a smile. "'Bout time I check mine for the gift card, don't think? I applied the basic principles of probability and chance to my decision. I bet I was right."

He opened the top, laughed, and pulled out a chunky yellow custardy smoothie covered gift card.

"What's that you got on top of your head?" Sam asked.

"It's a fez. Fezzes are cool." He said matter-of-factly. "Hey, good sir, I believe I have found the gift card."

"Good, now I can pay for all of these. Thanks!" T-Bo said.

Sam and the strange man looked at each other and laughed.

"Ah, humans…" the man chuckled.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"What's your name?"

"People call me the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"No, no _who,_ just the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor."

"Yes, just the Doctor."

People were starting to come out of the restrooms, looking sickly and pale.

"Sam, who did you manage to eat that?" Carly asked.

"I dunno, it's deliecious!"

"I thought it was pretty good, too." said the Doctor.

Carly looked at them both, exasperated. "Sam, we need to go."

"Fine…" sam drawled.

"Oh, I never got to ask your name."

"His name's the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"His name's the Doctor, just get over it."

Carly looked slightly puzzled.

"Oh, I never asked you for your name, either."

"Sam. Sam Puckett. She's Carly Shay. Oh, and that _thing_ over there coming out of the restroom is Freddie."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Yep. Well, see you." Sam said

"See you." He said with a smile. 


End file.
